


Handle With Care

by clarec



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarec/pseuds/clarec
Summary: This is the story of a girl who lives in Beacon Hills and suddenly gets caught up with the supernatural. Takes place the summer after the pack's first year at college.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Original Character(s)





	Handle With Care

I lay on my floor and curl up in the smallest ball I can. I cleaned my room a few days ago and having everything in order is helping soothe my agitated mind a little bit, but not a lot. I listen to music and watch the sunlight change positions on my grey walls as time passes, trying to slow my racing thoughts. Today is one of those odd days where, for some reason, I can’t stop thinking about every traumatic thing I’ve ever experienced. The kind of day where my heart won’t beat correctly, where my chest feels tight, and I can’t stop crying on and off for hours. I can’t breathe, can’t think about anything else, and can’t talk about it.  


I’ve been home for summer break for almost a week now. My first year at college was fine, but not at all what I expected it to be. I still have no idea what I want to major in or do with my life. I thought that I would start taking classes and something would click, but nothing ever did. I still don’t have answers to the questions that haunted me all through high school. I also expected to make friends I would be close with the rest of my life immediately because that’s what everyone had told me would happen. Instead, I was alone for most of first semester and cried a lot. Second semester I made some friends who were nice but were immature in a way that made me feel like I was still trapped in my senior year of high school. I love them, but I need friends with an entirely different energy if I’m going to mature myself and become the person I really want to be. I want to develop healthy habits and better myself in every way I can. 

I think I became so close so quickly with my four best college friends, despite all their flaws, because they were fiercely loyal. They didn’t leave me at parties like the girls I tried to go out with at first did. If I had friends like them first semester, I wouldn’t have had to learn the hard way that even though you think you’ll be fine being the only girl drinking with a group of guys, you won’t be. I was only drinking with those guys in the first place because they were the only people who wanted to hang out with me, I thought I could trust them. I made the mistake of getting too drunk one night and paid the price by having one guy tell all the guys I had become close with on my floor that I hooked up with him. That was a lie, I never even kissed him. We never did hook up. 

But I also wasn’t telling the whole truth when I told everyone that nothing had happened, nothing at all. I remember his wet lips pressing against my cheek multiple times. I remember trying to sit down and him pushing me over, laying on top of me, and grinding against me. I remember him trying to cuddle me and that was the last thing I wanted. I wanted to stand up for myself, to tell him to get off me and walk out of the room. But I was too drunk, I was trapped in my body while being fully aware of everything that was going on. Nothing else happened, but he still touched me when I didn’t want to be touched, especially by him. I would never have done anything like that with him when I was sober and he knew that, so I think that’s why he did what he did. My rejection made him angry, so he did what he wanted with me anyway. 

Now I think of that night and what everyone he told must think of me, I wonder what everyone saw, and burning hot shame and anger runs through my veins. It makes me angry to know that he never felt ashamed telling everyone lies about me, that he never once felt wrong kissing my cheek or holding me against him when I didn’t want to be held. It makes me angry that it happened in the first place. I’m angry at myself for letting myself trust too freely and drinking too much. I thought since I had already been sexually assaulted when I was little that I would know how to avoid something like that happening to me ever again. 

I have days when these thoughts just consume me. I spent my whole life guarding myself, convincing myself that what happened to me when I was nine, which was much worse than what happened to me in college, doesn’t still affect me and would never happen again. But it does still affect me and it did happen again. There’s a reason why when the guy I want to kiss leans in for one now, I panic and push him away. Even something as harmless as cuddling with a guy I want be with is so painfully uncomfortable and unnatural and makes me want to cry. There’s a reason I don’t trust people easily and overanalyze everything, which is why I usually cut people out of my life that I probably shouldn’t. I was so alone I was willing to do anything to feel like I belonged, including letting my guard down when I shouldn’t have. Today is one of those days where I can’t stop thinking about all these gross things, no matter how hard I try. 

I force myself to get off the floor and take a shower to clear my head, but it doesn’t help. I slowly change into jeans and my favorite band T-shirt, brush my hair, and put on moisturizer. I promised myself I was going to start dressing better, but today I really don’t have the energy. It’s also already five p.m. because I woke up late and wasted the whole day. I decided in the shower that I want to go to the gas station and get my favorite ice cream. If I don’t start walking soon, it will be dark. I don’t want to walk by myself at night. I put on socks and my favorite pair of beat up white Vans. I grab my wallet and head out. 

I have to cut through my backyard and take the path through the woods to get to the road I want. I frequently go to the gas station on snack runs. I walk down the trail made by the previous owners of our house. No matter how many times I come back here, it still feels creepy. Every time the trees rustle, I jump. It takes me five minutes to reach the shoulder of the road, but it really feels like ten seconds because I’m lost in my thoughts. Everything feels grey right now, but everything also looks grey because of the overcast weather Beacon Hills has been having recently and because it’s getting dark. The urge to cry again starts to overwhelm me so tears silently and involuntarily begin to roll down my face. I sigh and kick at a pebble, sending it spinning sideways as I continue walking. The air is humid and sweat starts to drip from my forehead. I reach up and wipe it away with my arm along with the tears on my cheeks. I randomly get the feeling I’m being watched. The gas station is only a few dozen feet ahead and I pick up my pace, feeling uneasy. 

Suddenly, I hear a low growl coming from behind me. I freeze and my heart begin to race. It’s like my tears dried up the moment my adrenaline kicked in because a tear rolls off my chin, but none follow it. Whatever is behind me definitely doesn’t sound human. I slowly slip my hand in my pocket and grip my house key in a sad attempt to arm myself in case there is a wild animal behind me. I whip around and my whole-body tenses at what I see. I can’t think clearly because what I’m looking at is something that should be human but isn’t. 

This thing is fully clothed and has a human body and yet it’s crouched on all fours, its biceps bulging against the tight grey T-shirt it’s wearing. The creature has short blond hair but has thick sideburns that run down the side of its face, almost to its chin. If this thing was human, it would definitely be a guy. What makes this thing so distinctly not human is its literally glowing, bright blue eyes and its mouthful of sharp, fang-like teeth. It has too many teeth for a human mouth so it can’t close its lips correctly, forcing its face to twist into a snarl. Drool drips out of the corner of its mouth and it lifts one clawed hand to wipe the string of saliva away. For the few seconds that I’ve been studying it, it’s been studying me. All at once, my senses come rushing back to me and I stumble backwards before I turn on my heel and start running. I run as fast as I can, tripping over my own feet as I go. 

The creature lets out a roar that makes my ears ache and I hear its feet push off of the gravel behind me. In seconds, I am pushed face first into the pebbles littering the side of the road, the force of my hard landing knocking the wind out of me. My face stings and I know it’s scratched up. I can feel the beast’s hot breath on my neck and it roughly flips me onto my back, its claws digging deep into my shoulders as it pins me down. I can’t help but cry out. My hands ache from being pinned underneath me and from breaking my fall. I clench and unclench them and that’s when I realize that I’m no longer holding my house key. I begin to panic and my fear intensifies when the creature shakes me. At the sudden jostling movement, I’m forced to open my eyes and come face to face with my attacker. I want to scream but the noise is trapped in my throat. 

“What do you want?” I whisper in a last-ditch attempt to reason with this thing’s human side, if it even has one. 

The creature just lets out a very guttural, low growl and brings its arm back as if it’s going to hit me. I flinch and shut my eyes again. Immediately, I hear another noise. An engine. It’s getting very loud very fast which must mean someone is nearby. I force my eyes open again in time to see the creature growl and turn as if it’s going to run away, but it doesn’t get the chance. I hear a strange whizzing noise and then everything is engulfed in a blinding white light. I squeeze my eyes shut but the light has already faded. The noise of the motorcycle’s engine is almost deafening now so I’m guessing the bike is right by my head. There is a thud and the creature on top of me roars. I gasp when its weight is lifted off me because I can breathe again. I didn’t realize I was holding my breath.  


“Open your eyes! Get on, we need to hurry!” I hear someone yell and when I open my eyes, I see a boy who can’t be much older than I am on a green and white motorcycle. All I can see are his warm brown eyes from the opening in his helmet. I blink in confusion and I look over at the terrifying creature. It’s standing on two feet now, stumbling around in haze. I have no idea who the boy on the bike is but I can either stay here and die during an interrogation conducted by something I thought only existed in nightmares or go and take my chances with a stranger who just saved my life.  


With all the strength I have left, I push myself up off the ground and take the helmet from the boy’s outstretched hand. I shove the helmet on my head and barely have enough time to jump on the back of the bike before he takes off. I almost fall backwards but I grab onto the person’s leather jacket and then wrap my arms around his waist. My whole body is trembling and I try and clench my sore hands together to stop myself from shaking. “I’m Scott.” The person yells and I just nod and don’t respond, knowing that my voice would be lost in the howling of the wind. 

I begin to relax, relief flooding through me now that I’m safe, but I don’t think I’ll be able to fully relax for a long time after that. Faster than I can even blink, something leaps out of the woods and jumps right into our path. It’s hard to see but what jumped out at us through the darkness of the visor on my helmet, but it looks a lot like what we were just running away from. Scott yells something that I can’t make out as he tries to swerve to avoid hitting whatever is in front of us. The bike falls onto its side, pinning my left leg under it. I watch in horror as Scott gets thrown off the bike and his head slams into the ground. Everything after that is a blur because the motorcycle skids across the surprisingly empty four lane road at a gut-wrenching speed and slides off the side of the road, dragging me with it. I suddenly find myself airborne as I tumble down the hill and I can’t see much but something jabs into my side and white-hot pain fills my torso. Then I finally hit the ground.


End file.
